Uncharted
|image =|Director = TBA|Writer = Mark Boal|Release Date = June 30, 2017|Studio = Sony Pictures Entertainment|Starring = TBA}} is an upcoming American animated action film based on the video game series of the same name. Synopsis to be added Development and Production Film producer Avi Arad has stated that he is working with a division of Sony to develop the film adaptation of Uncharted. In response to a question posed to Richard Lemarchand, lead game designer of Naughty Dog, on whether he would like to see a film adaptation of Uncharted, he replied "no comment". Since then, Columbia Pictures has confirmed that an Uncharted film is being developed. It is to be written by Joshua Oppenheimer and Thomas Dean Donnelly and produced by Avi Arad, Charles Roven, and Alex Gartner. As of June 30, 2009 it was confirmed that the Uncharted film has been in development for the last year-and-a-half. Nathan Fillion has expressed interest in playing Nathan Drake, and started a campaign on Twitter to encourage fans to support him in this endeavor. In a recent interview, Naughty Dog told PlayStation University how close they really are with the development of the movie and that they have trust with all who are working on it. On October 8 it was announced by Doug Belgrad and Matt Tolmach, presidents of Columbia Pictures that David O. Russell(Three Kings, The Fighter) has been set to write and direct Columbia Pictures' Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, an action-adventurebased upon the first game in the series. The film would be produced by Avi Arad (Spider-Man), Charles Roven (The Dark Knight), and Alex Gartner Following a screening of David O. Russell's film, The Fighter, he was approached by a fan of the Unchartedseries who asked whether he had considered Nathan Fillion for the role of Nathan Drake for the upcoming film due to the high number of requests for him to fulfill the role. Russell was unaware of the interest in Fillion and who he was and seemed to quickly dismiss the ide On November 24, 2010, an interview with Mark Wahlberg was published by MTV with the actor discussing his involvement in the film adaptation of the popular franchise. He states that David O. Russell is currently writing the script and is excited for what he has in store, hoping to shoot in the middle of 2011: "I'm obviously in whatever David wants to do but the idea of it is so off the charts: De Niro being my father, Pesci being my uncle. It's not going to be the watered-down version, that's for sure." On May 26, 2011, it was reported that David O. Russell had dropped out from directing the video game film, with a new screenwriter being sought by Columbia Pictures On July 6, Variety reported that Neil Burger (Limitless, The Illusionist) was stepping in for David O. Russell. Burger landed the offer after the studio and producers Avi Arad, Charles Roven and Alex Gartner sparked to his new take on the pic. Burger spoke out about the film in July, saying the following: "We're re-writing the script from scratch, and I'm just jumping into that literally right now, about to close the deal and leap off. Until the screenplay is written you never know who's going to be acting in it or not. But there are a lot of good actors out there who even look like Nathan Drake and who could do it. I love the project, I think it's a great adventure and it's a wild insane ride ... the game is and the movie will be. I mean it has pretty great character at its core, Nathan is a bit of a con man, a hustler ... knows his stuff, ballsy..it's great. Absolutely. And then you know you have to do what a movie does best, as well ... build on what's cool about the game and then make it into a movie. Yeah there will be (balance) in this one, this one is a very great adventure, and it's just a matter of pulling out the the sic very cool intense stuff that works for the film story, and making sure the story supports those elements and also makes us really connected to the character." On August 23, 2012, Burger dropped out to work on another film and the studio has hired the husband and wife team of Marianne and Cormac Wibberley (writers of National Treasure and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle) to rewrite the film. In an interview with IGN, Seth Rogen & Evan Goldberg were asked to write the film multiple times, but have declined all of them. On February 4, 2014 Deadline report that Seth Gordon will direct the film. Production is set to begin in early 2015. The film was originally scheduled for release on June 10, 2016. On November 12, 2014, the studio has hired Mark Boal to write the film. On June 24, 2015 Seth Gordon left the project over creative differences. On August 5, 2015, Sony Pictures Entertainment pushed the film's release date back to June 30, 2017. Cast to be added Category:2017 Films Category:Action Movies